Bernds Blog
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Während Lisa und Rokko sich langsam näher kommen, entdeckt Bernd die Möglichkeiten des Internets für sich...


**Bernds Blog**

1. Eintrag: Bernds Podcast

Ick weeß, ick weeß… so'n Blog-g-g ist zum Schreiben da, aber ick bin zu uffjebracht, um zu tippen. Dafür schreib ick nämlich zu langsam – nur mit de Zwee-Finger-Adler-Suchtechnik, wenn ihr so wollt. Ick probier's also mal mit disser Kamera… Web-kämm heißt dis, sacht der Fritze, mein Chef. Ick finde ja es sieht aus wie'n Ei uff'm Bildschirm, aber naja. Hm, vielleicht hätte ick mir überlejen sollen, in wecker Reihenfolje ick dis hier alles erzähle – jetzt sieht's doch aus, als könnte ick meene Jedanken nicht sortieren. Liecht vielleicht daran, dass ick so uffjebracht bin…Was mich so uffreecht, dass ick jleich nen Internet-Tajebuch anleje? Dis globt ihr nich und dis Helgamäuschen, dis is meene Frau, die findet's och noch in Ordnung… Heute Nachmittach hab ick die Papierkörbe im Haus jeleert, weil ja morjen Mülltonne is, nich? Ick jehe also von Zimmer zu Zimmer und kippe die Eimer in nen Sack, ja? Und was finde ick da in dem Papierkorb vom Schnattchen? Dis Schnattchen ist mein kleenes Mädchen, meene Tochter. Also, was finde ick da? N Kondom! N jebrauchtes och noch! Sie ist doch erst 25! Dis jehört bestimmt dissem polnischen Boxer. Den hat dis Schnattchen jestern Abend anjeschleppt – so'n Uffreißer-Typ. Dis hab ick jleich jesehen. An ne Wäsche wollte der meenen Schnattchen und offensichtlich hat's ja och funktioniert. Die Unschuld hat er meenen Schnattchen jeraubt! Disser… disser polnische Boxer issen Unschuldsräuber… jenau, dis is er, n Unschuldsräuber! Wenn der mir in ne Finger kommt! Als Frauenversteher hatter sich ausjejeben – neulich, als dis Schnattchen Bauchschmerzen hatte und trotzdem zur Arbeit jejangen ist! Rejelschmerzen hat'se jesacht. Papa, davon verstehste nüscht. Tz, als würde ick hinterm Mond leben! Die kommen und jehen och widder, hat'se jesacht. Hm, hab ick jesehen – wie'se an dem Tach zurückjekommen sind…

„Frau Plenske, Sie haben keine Ahnung, was wir hier tun, oder?" Mit großen Augen sah Rokko seine neue Chefin an. Lisa atmete einmal tief durch in der Hoffnung, dass der Bauchschmerz endlich nachlassen würde, wenn dieser Kowalski schon auf ihren Nerven herumtrampelte. „Ehrlich gesagt nein, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, Sie werden es mir gleich eröffnen", zischte sie schlecht gelaunt zurück. Ihr Tonfall tat ihr aber sofort leid, denn Rokko konnte ja nicht ahnen, was mit ihr los war und selbst wenn er es wüsste, wäre es ja schließlich nicht seine Schuld, dass sie Schmerzen hatte. „Frau Plenske", seufzte Rokko amüsiert. „Wir betreiben hier Marktforschung – direkt an der Quelle. Wo sind wir hier?" – „Ähm, Mitte", erwiderte Lisa irritiert. „Genau, Berlin-Mitte… das Zentrum von Europa…" – „Naja, eigentlich ist Berlin ja nicht das Zentrum von…" – „Tz", unterbrach Rokko sie. „Zerstören Sie doch dieses Bild nicht mit Ihrer Erbsenzählerei." – „Erbsenzählerei?", echauffierte Lisa sich. „Diese Erbsenzählerei, wie Sie es nennen…" – „… hat Kerima gerettet – ich weiß. Und jetzt legen Sie bitte eine andere Platte auf. Die Modebranche ist doch kein statisches Etwas. Sie müssen sich mit ihr weiterentwickeln", konterte Rokko. „Gut, dann quatschen wir eben weiter blindlings wehrlose Passanten an… äh… betreiben Marktforschung", stichelte Lisa gereizt. „Genauso", grinste Rokko, bevor er sich umdrehte. „Junger Mann", sprach er selbstbewusst einen Fußgänger an.

Kritisch beobachtete Lisa, wie Rokko ihrer Ansicht nach wie das Duracell-Häschen einen Passanten nach dem anderen ansprach. Sie selbst hatte sich zwischenzeitlich an einen Poller gelehnt. Von Zeit zu Zeit beugte sie sich vor und hielt sich den Bauch. Das konnte es echt nicht geben – das musste doch irgendwann mal aufhören! „Wenn Sie nicht mitmachen, werden wir nie fertig", rügte Rokko sie. Er baute sich vor ihr auf und stemmte die Arme empört in die Hüften. Einen Augenblick lang musterte er sie, bevor er sich kurz räusperte: „Wieso gehen Sie nicht einfach nach Hause? Es ist kein Zeichen von Schwäche, wenn Sie…" – „Herr Kowalski, ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden", knurrte Lisa. Um zu unterstreichen, dass es ihr hervorragend ging, stand sie auf. „Frau Plenske, ich bin mit vier Frauen aufgewachsen – eine von ihnen hatte immer Regelschmerzen. Das ist auch völlig okay und niemand hält Sie deswegen für zimperlich oder schwach – eher im Gegenteil. Ich möchte definitiv nicht mit Ihnen tauschen… Gehen Sie nach Hause, legen Sie sich hin, packen Sie eine Wärmflasche drauf… Oder Sie machen es wie Mia, meine große Schwester: Bauen Sie sich vor mir auf, schenken Sie mir den Killer-Blick und sagen Sie etwas wie: ‚Wenn ich einen Dödel hätte, dann würde ich genauso dumm grinsen wie du'." – „Herr Kowalski, ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihren…" Lisa deutete verschämt auf Rokkos Schoß. „… einen Dödel nennen will." – „Sie können den kleinen Rokko ja nicht einmal bei seinem biologischen Namen nennen…", grinste Rokko, was Lisa aufs heftigste erröten ließ. „Ich glaube, wenn mich diese Bauchschmerzen nicht dazu zwingen, nach Hause zu gehen, dann sind es Ihre unverschämten Bemerkungen." – „Hauptsache, Sie gehen nach Hause und erholen sich ein bisschen", erwiderte Rokko ganz unprovokativ.

Hm, nach Hause is'se jekommen. Bleich wie ne Kalkwand. Hat sich jleich ins Bett jeleecht, so wie's der Boxer ihr jesacht hat… Als ick dis morjens jesacht habe, da hat'se mich abjewimmelt. Sacht der dis, wird's jemacht… Aber damit noch nich jenuch, nee. Nachmittags kam dis Yvonnchen. Mit der is dis Schnattchen zur Schule jejangen. Se kennen sich schon ewich und sind jute Freunde. Jedenfalls kam dis Yvonnchen und wollte mal sehen, wie's meenem Schnattchen jeht. Dis Yvonnchen ist nämlich mit so nem Schlipsträjer bei de Modefuzzis zusammen und da hatte sich rumjesprochen, das dis Schnattchen krank ist… Und dann kam's… ick hab jenau jehört, wie se dem Yvonnchen jestanden hat, dass se den Boxer schon janz nett findet, och wenn er se immer in Verlejenheit bringt. Ist dis zu fassen? Erst steicht se dem halben Hemd hinterher und jetze dem Boxer. Also libber dis halbe Hemd als der Boxer, aber eijentlich is'se ja noch viel zu jung für Romanzen… Dis Yvonnchen war och janz fassungslos, dass es mal nicht um n Seidel… also den Junior, in den hat sich dis Schnattchen ja verguckt jehabt… ging, sondern dass se jemerkt hat, dass es och andere Männer jibt. Tz, andere Männer… überhaupt Männer… dis hat ihr ja bis jetz och keen Glück gebracht… ick saache nur Scheinverlobung, aber dis steht uff nem anderen Blatt.

Bei einem Meeting ein paar Tage später war David wieder einmal Ton angebend: „Das steht dann Samstag auf dem Plan", schloss er seinen Vortag über die Vorbereitungen für die Parfüm-Präsentation. „Sagten Sie gerade Samstag?", hakte Rokko nach. „Genau, Samstag. Ja, ich weiß, das ist unüblich, aber es muss einfach sein – für die Firma." – „Aber ich kann Samstag nicht", insistierte Rokko. „Da ist Muttertag." – „Muttertag ist im Mai", knurrte Richard von der Seite. „Du weißt, wann Muttertag ist?", lachte David höhnisch auf. „Ja, stell dir vor." Während David und Richard böse Blicke austauschten, beugte Rokko sich zu Lisa vor. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht wirklich Muttertag ist – also, nicht offiziell, aber meine Schwestern und ich, wir feiern immer an diesem Tag Muttertag mit unserer Mutter." – „Darauf können wir jetzt aber keine Rücksicht nehmen. Sie sind doch kein Kleinkind mehr. Schicken Sie Ihrer Mutter ein paar Blumen", mischte David sich ein. Als Rokko, der sonst nie um eine Antwort verlegen war, betreten schwieg, musterte Lisa ihn. Sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht wirklich deuten, aber sie merkte, dass ihm dieser Muttertag wichtig war. „Doch, darauf nehmen wir Rücksicht", entschied Lisa. „Die Familie geht natürlich vor – für alle. David, es ist wirklich nicht nötig, dass wir jetzt auch noch Samstag arbeiten. Das wird Montag mit reingequetscht." – „Wenn du meinst, aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn die Präsentation gegen den Baum geht", erwiderte David beleidigt.

War ja klar, dass er se damit kricht, der Boxer. Wenn's um de Familie jeht, da wird se nämlich weich, mein Schnattchen. Weich wird die da. Ick seh's jenau vor mir, wie'r da sitzt mit seinen großen, brauen Glubschern und sie bezirzt. Es ist Muttertach, Frau Plenske – nur für meine Mutti. Aber dis war's ja noch nich, nee. Noch eens druffjesetzt hat er, der Kowalski… Mitjefahren is'se, dis Schnattchen, zum Muttertach.

„Danke, das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen, Frau Plenske. Ich weiß ja, dass es albern erscheint, aber meine Mama… sie bedeutet mir eben viel. Und dieser Muttertag ist schon so lange Tradition. Meine Schwestern haben ja auch alles schon vorbereitet…" – „Schon gut, Herr Kowalski. Machen Sie sich einfach ein schönes Wochenende mit Ihrer Familie", wiegelte Lisa Rokkos offensichtlichen Dank ab. „Und was werden Sie am Wochenende machen?", wechselte Rokko das Thema. „Ich weiß noch nicht. Die Kalkulation noch mal durchrechnen vielleicht…" – „Das klingt ja eher weniger spaßig. Wieso kommen Sie nicht einfach mit?" – „Zu Ihrer Familie?", fragte Lisa irritiert. „Ja, wieso nicht? Es wäre ja auch nur Samstag und es ist ja auch nicht weit. Das sind nur ein paar Kilometer raus aus der Stadt – quasi wie Göberitz zu Berlin, nur nördlich eben", brachte Rokko seine ganze Überzeugungskraft auf, um Lisa von seiner Idee zu begeistern. „Das tut Ihnen sicher gut, mal aus all dem hier rauszukommen. Meine Mutter freut sich bestimmt auch. Bei uns war immer jeder willkommen und ist es selbstverständlich immer noch." – „Okay… also… also gut, wenn das wirklich in Ordnung ist", nahm Lisa das Angebot an.

Samstach früh kam er hier an – mit nem jemieteten Waachen, nüscht im Vergleich zu dem, was der Seidel junior sonst fährt, aber watt ne Farbe… dis Auto und der Anzuch, den er trug. Wenigstens hat er nich jehupt, als er ankam, sondern janz artich jeklingelt hat er und sich vorjestellt. Verkehrt is er ja nich, aber meenem Schnattchen an ne Unschuld wollen? Tz, nee, dis behaacht mir nich… Mein Helgamäuschen war ja janz bejeistert von ihm. Se kennt n ja och von ne Mode-Fuzzi-Firma. Richtich uffjehübscht hatte se sich, dis Schnattchen – so hab ick se noch nie jesehen. N richtich schönes Kleid hat se anjehabt – mit Blümchen druff. Aber nich nur mir stand der Mund offen – dem Boxer och. Ick hätte ihm fast nen Glas Wasser anjeboten, dem muss der Mund richtich ausjetrocknet sin, als dis Schnattchen die Treppe runterkam. Jestrahlt hat se, als se'n jesehen hat. „Oh, Sie sind schon da. Wie schön", hat se jesacht – mit'm Mund, aber die de Ogen… Oy… Und los wollte sie och jleich. Richtich jedrängelt hat se, als ob se nich wollte, dass ick och mal mit dem Boxer rede…

„Ein SOS-Kinderdorf?", fragte Lisa erstaunt, als sie ein Hinweis-Schild las. „Ja, da geht's hin. Da bin ich aufgewachsen", erwiderte Rokko. „Das wusste ich gar nicht", gestand Lisa. „Naja, ich trage es selten als T-Shirt-Aufschrift", scherzte Rokko. „Aber es sind schon meine Schwestern, es ist nur nicht meine biologische Mutter", fügte er eilig und ernst zurück. „Verstehe. Dann müssen Sie aber ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu ihr haben." – „Habe ich. Wir haben sie auch immer ‚Mama' genannt. Also, nicht Mama wie wir das zu unserer richtigen Mutter gesagt haben, sondern mehr Mama wie Herbergsmama oder so." Rokko lenkte den Mietwagen in eine Einfahrt und bremste abrupt. „Wie schön, Mia ist schon da", schmunzelte er auf ein Auto in der Einfahrt deutend. „Sie parkt aber nicht schief, sie parkt nur nicht so wie andere Leute." Erst mehrmaliges Rangieren erlaubte es Rokko, den Mietwagen in der Einfahrt zu platzieren.

„Rokko", freute seine Pflegemutter sich. „Wie schön, dass du es nicht vergessen hast." Herzlich umarmte die Frau, die um Rokkos biologische Mutter sein zu können ein wenig jung war, den Werbefachmann. „Du hast jemanden mitgebracht", stellte sie dann fest. „Oh, wie schön, dass du endlich mal eine Freundin mit herbringst." Automatisch wurde Lisa rot. „Das ist Lisa Plenske. Sie ist eigentlich meine Chefin, aber…" – „Es ist Samstag, da denken wir nicht an Arbeit", wiegelte Sonja Ludwig ab. „Kommt erstmal rein. Mia ist schon da. Ester hat eben angerufen. Sie steht im Stau und braucht noch eine Weile und… ah, da kommt Rebecca ja schon", freute sie sich, als sie ein weiteres Auto in die Straße einbiegen sah.

„Hier geht es immer noch genauso zu, wie damals, als ihr noch klein ward", berichtete Sonja, als sie mit Rokko, seinen zwei Schwestern und Lisa am Tisch in ihrem großzügigen Wohnzimmer saß. „Rokko war so ein Wildfang", lächelte sie Lisa zu. „Aber Mia, die hat alles übertroffen", fügte sie hinzu, als sie das diebische Grinsen Rokkos älterer Schwester sah. „Zurzeit habe ich nur zwei Kinder in Pflege", erzählte sie dann. „Es hat sich also seit dem letzten Muttertag nichts verändert." – „Wo sind die beiden denn?", wollte Rebecca wissen. „Auf dem Spielplatz", antwortete Sonja knapp. „Rokko, wieso zeigst du deiner Freundin nicht die Gegend? Solange Ester nicht da ist, möchte ich nicht anfangen", entschied sie dann. „Ja, mach das", ermutigte Mia ihren Bruder. „Dann können Becky und ich ein bisschen quatschen – Frauenkram und so." Insgeheim nahm Mia sich aber vor, mit ihrer Schwester über die Begleitung ihres Bruders zu reden. Sie hatte sich ja schon mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dass Rokko vielleicht schwul war und jetzt brachte er doch eine Frau mit. Blöd nur, dass das Wort „Chefin" und nicht „Lebensgefährtin" gefallen war…

„Irgendwie erschien mir das alles größer, als ich noch ein Kind war", stellte Rokko kritisch fest, als er mit Lisa von dem Rundgang zurückkam. „Ich meine, der Weg zur Schule und zum Sportplatz… das war früher alles irgendwie länger." – „Naja, Sie sind seither gewachsen… Ihre Perspektive hat sich einfach verändert", warf Lisa ein. „Das stimmt. So, jetzt fehlt noch das Highlight meiner Kindheit: Das Baumhaus. Hoffentlich hat Mama es nicht abreißen lassen", kündigte Rokko an. Dabei grinste er wie ein kleiner Junge. Völlig unvermittelt griff er nach Lisas Hand und zog sie hinter sich her in den Garten. „Es steht noch. Und die Leiter ist genau da, wo sie hingehört", strahlte er. „Los, kommen Sie. Hoffentlich ist die Aussicht noch so gut, wie ich sie in Erinnerung habe."

„Ich habe den Großteil meiner Kindheit hier verbracht", schmunzelte Rokko. „Hierher habe ich mich immer zurückgezogen, wenn ich nachdenken wollte." – „Das kann ich verstehen. Schön ist es hier." Verträumt sah Lisa sich um. Für Rokko war dieses Baumhaus, was die Fensterbank in Göberitz für sie war. „Ähm, wieso sind Sie eigentlich hier aufgewachsen?", fragte Lisa ziemlich direkt. „Tut mir leid, das sollte nicht so klingen. Es ist schön hier, aber was ist mit Ihren leiblichen Eltern?" – „Das ist eine berechtigte Frage… nur, so wirklich beantworten kann ich sie nicht. Ich bin der jüngste von uns vieren, verstehen Sie? Ich habe meine Mutter nie kennen gelernt… also doch, das schon, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Sie hatte Multiple Sklerose." – „Oh. Das tut mir leid", bekundete Lisa ihr Mitgefühl. „Aber Ihr Vater?" – „Wohl eher mein Erzeuger. Der war schon weg, da war ich noch ein Zellhaufen… Das Jugendamt hat ihn gesucht, als unsere Mutter sich nicht mehr um uns kümmern konnte… Sie haben ihn nicht gefunden und wenn ich ehrlich bin, darüber bin ich nicht wirklich unglücklich. Es war immer schön mit Mama…"

„Frau Plenske?", fragte Rokko irritiert. Er hatte eine lustige Geschichte erzählt, bei der es darum ging, wie oft er und Mia um die Wette die Leiter hochgeklettert waren und dass sie ihm einmal aus Versehen mit dem Ellenbogen ein blaues Auge geschlagen hatte. Einen ganzen Monat lang hatte sie ihr Taschengeld an ihn abgedrückt, damit er es Sonja nicht sagte. „Frau Plenske", wiederholte Rokko amüsiert. „Haben Sie meine Lippen hypnotisiert oder warum starren Sie sie so an?" Lisa wollte etwas erwidern, aber irgendwie schien ihr Kopf völlig leer zu sein. Dafür war da dieses penetrante Gefühl, Rokkos Lippen mal auf ihren spüren zu wollen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken beugte Lisa sich vor und tat genau das: Ihre Lippen auf Rokkos legen. Als dieser keine Abwehrbewegung machte, wurde Lisa mutiger. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Lippen und schob ihre Zunge hindurch. Es war, als würde sie schweben, als Rokko es ihr gleichtat. „Ey, Ester ist jetzt da, wir könnten…", dröhnte plötzlich Mias Stimme von der Leiter ins Baumhaus. „Sorry, ich wollte bestimmt nicht stören", entschuldigte sie sich durch die Öffnung guckend. „Kommt einfach, wenn ihr fertig seid, ja?" Breit grinsend kletterte sie wieder runter. Mehr von sich selbst als von Mia überrascht, machte Lisa sich hektisch daran, Rokkos Schwester zu folgen. Sichtlich positiv überrascht blieb Rokko noch einen Moment lang sitzen. Er hatte mit allem Möglichen gerechnet, aber mit so einem Kuss sicher nicht…

„Rokko?", trat Sonja an ihren Pflegesohn heran. „Darf ich dich mal um etwas bitten?" – „Es ist dein Muttertag. Da darfst du alles", entgegnete Rokko. „Genau darum geht's. Die Regenrinne ist das letzte Mal beim letzten Muttertag gereinigt worden und ich hatte gehofft…" – „Ich bin schon unterwegs", grinste Rokko. „Deine Lisa kann uns ja beim Kochen helfen", schlug Mia vor. „Dann kannst du dich gleich stärken, wenn du von deiner Mission zurück bist."

„Sag mal, hat Rokko deine Zunge verschluckt, als du ihm die Mandeln geputzt hast?", wollte Mia von Lisa wissen, worauf hin diese natürlich errötete. Gemeinsam standen sie in der Küche und Lisa schälte Mias Meinung nach viel zu schweigsam Kartoffeln. „N-ne-nein", stotterte sie. „Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich mit dir reden soll. Das ist mir nämlich noch nie passiert." – „Was? Der Kuss oder dabei überrascht zu werden?" – „Ähm, hauptsächlich letzteres." – „Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Rokko ist es das sicherlich auch nicht und wir Mädels freuen uns doch für den Kurzen." – „Ähm, ja… ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob es schon Grund zur Freude gibt", gab Lisa zu bedenken. „Tz, ein bisschen mehr Selbstbewusstsein bitte", schüttelte Mia den Kopf. „Wenn ich euch nicht gestört hätte, dann… ach sei froh, dass ich euch gestört habe. Ich kann mir bequemere Orte vorstellen, als das Baumhaus."

Muss wohl n janz schöner Tach jewesen sin. War ziemlich spät, als der Boxer dis Schnattchen nach Hause jebracht hat. Bis zur Tür hat er se begleitet. Dis hab ick jenau jesehen, hätt ick ja nich erwartet, wenn ick ehrlich bin… Hm, vor de Tür ham'se jestanden und sich offenbar jut amüsiert. Ick hab jenau jehört, wie se jelacht ham. Mit rin jebracht hat se'n nich, aber da jestanden ham'se… direkt vor unsre Tür… bestimmt ne Stunde… wie unhöflich… dis hab ick dem Schnattchen och jesacht, aber deren Anschrift war Wolke sieben, als se rin kam… Ick glob, die ham sich jeküsst, bevor der Boxer widder losjefahren is…

N paar Tache später hab ick och nen Beweis dafür jekrickt, dass dis Schnattchen und der Boxer sich jeküsst haben. Hm, n Beweis hab ick. Dis Helgamäuschen hat'n mitjebracht, damit's fürs Schnattchen nich so peinlich is, hat se jesacht. In ne Zeitung sollte dis Bild vom Boxer, wie er mein Schnattchen abschlabbert… mitten uffe Präsentation von dissem Duftwasser. Ick meene, is ja klar, dass se knutschen, bevor se… naja, dis jebrauchte Kondom, davon hab ick ja schon erzählt. Wenigstens stimmt de Reihenfolje… Und's war ja och nicht jleich… glob ick jedenfalls. Denn erst war'n se zusammen weg, dann uff de Präsentation und dann noch ein paar Mal aus. Date nennt man dis ja heute. Zu meenen Zeiten hieß dis ja noch Verabredung. Jedenfalls hatten se ein paar mal so was… n Date… und dann hat se'n hier anjeschleppt… jestern Abend… Dis Helgamäuschen und ick, wir sitzen uff'm Sofa und hören unsre Lieblingsplatte – laut, wie sich dis für de Stones jehört, da kommen se rin… dis Schnattchen und der Boxer. Wenigstens fand er unsre Mucke jut…

„Deine Eltern sind ja richtig klasse drauf", gestand Rokko Lisa, nachdem er ihr in ihr Zimmer gefolgt war. „Das war ein sehr schöner Abend, auch wenn ich mir mehr als ein Mal gewünscht habe, ich wäre alleine mit dir gewesen", gestand er lächelnd. „Ja… ich auch… also… das fand ich auch", erwiderte Lisa unsicher. Wenn es um Rokko ging, hatte sie sich in letzter Zeit so schlecht unter Kontrolle – sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren könnte, wenn sie jetzt hier… alleine… in ihrem Zimmer… Sie kam nicht mehr zum Nachdenken, denn Rokko zog sie an sich und schon versanken sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Atemlos schob Lisa Rokko von sich und stolperte zur Tür. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht…", ergriff er sofort das Wort. Ihn beschlich das Gefühl, vielleicht zu weit gegangen zu sein, als er seine Hände unter Lisas Bluse geschoben hatte. „Ich sollte jetzt vielleicht gehen", schlug Rokko vor und folgte Lisa zur Tür. „Nein!", entfuhr es dieser eilig. „Das muss dir nicht leid tun… es ist nur… mein Vater hat die Angewohnheit… also manchmal kommt er abends noch mal in mein Zimmer und ich will nicht, dass er uns… bei… also, dass er uns überrascht. Ich wollte einfach nur abschließen." – „Vor oder hinter mir", schmunzelte Rokko. „Vor dir… außer… naja… außer du willst gehen", stotterte Lisa unsicher. „Ich liebe dich. Wieso sollte ich das wollen?" – „Ich weiß nicht. Also… ich liebe dich auch, aber da gibt es etwas, das du vielleicht wissen solltest…" – „Das ist dein erstes Mal, oder?", erriet Rokko Lisas Gedanken. „Hm", brummte sie verschämt. Rokko legte seine Hand unter Lisas Kinn und brachte sie so dazu, ihn anzusehen. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du dein erstes Mal hier und jetzt und mit mir haben willst?" – „Ja, ganz sicher", antwortete Lisa.

Als ick ins Bett bin, da war beim Schnattchen nur noch disse Lichterkette an und ansonsten janz ruhig. Ick wollte ja erst noch rinjehen, aber ick hab erst durch dis Milchglas jeguckt und da war nüscht zu sehen… also keen Schatten oder so. Da dachte ick ja, se pennt schon und wollte nich stören… Hätt ick jewusst, dass der Kowalski in dem Moment gerade… also… was erleben hätte der können!

Eine angenehme Stille durchflutete Lisas Zimmer. Sie lang in ihrem Bett und strich über Rokkos Hand, die auf ihrem Bauch lag. Rokko selbst lag neben ihr, den Kopf auf die andere Hand gestützt und betrachtete sie. Eigentlich wollte er etwas sagen, aber er fand nicht die rechten Worte. Deshalb entschied er sich, Lisa seine Hand zu entziehen, nur um ihr sogleich über die Wange zu streicheln und ihr Gesicht zu sich zu drehen. Sie verstand sofort und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Heute Morjen sitze ick mit meenem Helgamäuschen am Frühstückstisch, aber dis Schnattchen fehlt. Dabei muss se doch bald zur Arbeit. Tz, ick fraache also dis Helgamüschen, wo's Schnattchen bleibt. „Weiß ich nicht", sacht se. „Vielleicht hat sie ja verschlafen. Ich sehe mal nach ihr", sacht se und jeht hoch.

„Lisa? Mäuschen? Ist alles in Ordnung?", polterte Helga vor der Zimmertür ihrer Tochter. Zeitgleich drückte sie die Türklinke runter und musste vorstellen, dass die Tür abgeschlossen ist. „Lisa?", drängte sie weiter, wobei sie sich die Nase am Milchglas platt drückte, um erkennen zu können, was dahinter liegt. „Was ist denn?", maulte Lisa müde. „Mäuschen, es ist schon spät und du musst zur Arbeit." – „Ich gehe heute später. Ich wollte mal wieder ausschlafen." – „Oh", seufzte Helga. Wieder drückte sie ungeduldig die Türklinke. „Wenn du dann schon mal wach bist, kannst du mich ja kurz reinlassen." – „Nerv", raunte Lisa Rokko zu. „Ich will dir aber nicht aufschließen. Ich will viel lieber noch etwas schlafen." – „Aber…", warf Helga ein. Wieder ging sie ganz dicht an die Milchglasscheibe heran, was Rokko und Lisa auf der anderen Seite grinsen ließ. „… jetzt bist du ja wach, da kannst du mir auch aufmachen. Du schließt doch sonst nie ab." – „Mama, es ist eben nicht sonst." – „Warum denn? Was ist denn los? Geht es dir nicht gut?" – „Mir geht es hervorragend. Ich bin nur noch nicht angezogen", versuchte Lisa es mit einer Ausrede. „Aber Mäuschen, das ist doch kein Grund. Ich habe dich früher gewickelt und…" – „Ist ja gut, Mama. Ich bin noch nicht angezogen und nicht alleine, okay?" – „Nicht alleine? Wer ist denn dann bei dir?", fragte Helga. „Guten Morgen, Frau Plenske", meldete sich nun auch Rokko zu Wort. „Herr.. Herr Kowalski… Guten Morgen", freute Lisas Mutter sich dann. „Oh", entfuhr es ihr peinlich berührt. „Und ich dachte, es wäre ein Zufall, dass Sie Ihre Jacke und Ihre Schuhe vergessen haben…" – „Mama", mahnte Lisa. „Ähm, schon gut. Schon gut. Ich bin dann mal weg. Ich sage auch in der Firma Bescheid, dass ihr zwei später kommt."

„Uff", seufzte Lisa und ließ sich wieder in ihre Kissen fallen. „Schön, dass du es mit Humor nehmen kannst", schmunzelte sie, als sie Rokkos Grinsen sah. „Ach, irgendwie finde ich das komisch. Allerdings würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir das nächste Mal zu mir gehen, ja?" – „Unbedingt", stimmte Lisa zu. „Gut, jetzt, wo sie weg ist…", grinste Rokko. Mit einem Kuss schnitt Lisa ihm das Wort ab.

„Ich habe einen ganzen Schrank voll Nichts anzuziehen", beschwerte Lisa sich, als Rokko aus dem Bad kam. „Nimm doch das da", schlug er mit einem Blick auf Lisas Kleidung vor. „Das hattest du an, als wir neulich bei Mama waren. Da hast du mir wirklich gut drin gefallen." – „Okay, dann ziehe ich es an", strahlte Lisa. „Oh je, ich habe dich gekratzt", stellte sie dann verschämt fest, als Rokko sich kurz umdrehte. „Tja, wenn Sex richtig gemacht wird, tut er eben ein bisschen weh", neckte Rokko sie. „Uh, du bist ja fast gar nicht rot geworden", stellte er dann fast schon enttäuscht fest. „Ich fand letzte Nacht sehr schön", gestand Lisa plötzlich. „Ich auch. Überhaupt finde ich es sehr schön mit dir", antwortete Rokko. „Ich hab's ja gewusst, dass Kerima mir Glück bringen würde", grinste er Lisa dann an. „A propos, ich habe gerade keine Lust auf die Tretmühle", griff die Angesprochene ein neues Thema auf. „Naja, es ist fast Mittag. Das ist dann nur noch ein halber Arbeitstag. Du könntest hinterher mit zu mir kommen und wir machen es uns da schön. Was denkst du?" – „Klingt gut. Jetzt kann ich mich auf etwas freuen", lächelte Lisa.

Schlecht gelaunt drückte Richard von Brahmberg den Fahrstuhlknopf. Wenn die Plenske und der Werbeheini schon nicht da waren, dann könnte wenigstens die Technik funktionieren, schließlich hatte er jetzt doppelte Arbeit. Plötzlich ging die Fahrstuhltür auf und ein sich küssendes Paar stolperte heraus. Einen Augenblick stutzte Richard, konnte sich dann aber einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Sie sollten im Straßenverkehr vorsichtig sein – so laufen Sie garantiert vor ein Auto." – „Und er würde das sicher nicht bedauern", flüsterte Rokko Lisa zu. „Danke für den Tipp, Herr von Brahmberg", sagte er dann aber laut.

„Hallo schöne Frau", raunte Rokko, als er kurz nach Feierabend in Lisas Büro marschierte und sie davon abbringen wollte, Überstunden zu machen. „Hallo. Nur einen Moment noch", bat Lisa. „Nichts da", entschied Rokko. „Du siehst dir jetzt bitte etwas an und dann machst du deinen Rechner aus." – „Was soll ich mir denn ansehen?", hakte Lisa irritiert nach. „Das hier", kommentierte Rokko ein paar Handgriffe an Lisas Computer. „Bernds Blog?", staunte sie, als sie die Homepage sah. „Es kommt noch besser", seufzte Rokko und startete den Podcast. „Einer meiner Kontakte bei einem Internetnachrichtendienst hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Ich habe ja kein Problem damit, dass dein Vater das Internet nutzt, aber mich als Unschuldsräuber darzustellen finde ich schon ziemlich heftig… vom möglichen Imageschaden für Kerima einmal abgesehen." Fassungslos und gleichzeitig kichernd saß Lisa vor dem Film, der ihren Vater zeigte. „Er muss das wieder vom Netz nehmen", schlug Rokko vor. „Ich weiß etwas Besseres", grinste Lisa. Sie griff nach der Maus und setzte den Cursor auf die Kommentar-Funktion. Da gab es Willkommensgrüße in der Bloggerszene. Kommentare, die Bernds Berliner Schnute lobten. Menschen, die meinten er solle sich nicht so anstellen und dass seine Tochter mit 25 sicher nicht mehr unschuldig gewesen ist. „Schnattchen" tippte Lisa in das Namensfeld. „Lieber Papa! Es ehrt dich, dass du mich sorgst und nur als das interpretiere ich deinen kleinen Film. Allerdings finde ich es nicht so toll, dass du ihn mit aller Welt teilst. Ist dir mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass ich den Boxer, wie du den Mann, den ich liebe, nennst, verführt haben könnte? Dass du einen Blog führst, finde ich an und für sich nicht schlecht, aber bei einem Blog geht es darum, über das eigene Leben zu schreiben und nicht über das anderer. Ich gehe also davon aus, dass ich, wenn ich morgen hier gucke, ein paar Heimwerker-Tipps oder so finde, aber kein öffentliches Statement über mich und meine Unschuld. Übrigens: Ich mache jetzt Feierabend und gehe mit zu Rokko. Wartet also nicht auf mich. Liebe Grüße, dein Schnattchen", schrieb Lisa dann in das Kommentarfeld. „So", wandte sie sich dann an Rokko. „Lass uns gehen. Wenn das morgen nicht weg ist, können wir immer noch mit meinem Vater sprechen."

1. Eintrag: Und doch der zweite ;-)

Heute musste ich den Vergaser meines Motorrads reparieren… Wer wissen will, wie ich das gemacht habe, muss hier klicken, dann kommt ein Filmchen.


End file.
